


Everything You Want

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Everything You Want

### Everything You Want

#### by Laur Wiswell

Subject: [Scully_Reyes] FF: Everything You Want (Me first Scully/Reyes fanfic. Yee haw) Date: Monday, March 18, 2002 7:38 PM 

Title: "Everything You Want"   
Author: Laur Wiswell, Rating: I'm just starting it so it probably won't be too high. Maybe PG for starters or something.   
Spoilers: I don't think so, just some of Scully's reflections on the past and what-not. Could be, however.  
Pairing: Scully/Reyes ... eventually, if not now. I dunno where this is going, if it's going anywhere at all, but trust me, I'll get there. Disclaimer: They aren't mine, obviously, or I wouldn't be writing this story, because I'd make it happen in the real on the show. It all belongs to 1013 and Fox, respectively. "Everything You Want" belongs to Vertical Horizon, I believe, and if not, it belongs to someone else that's not me.  
A/N: Before we get started, I gotta say I didn't decide to sit down and write this; it's just happening. I'm in a writing mood. It's unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. By the way, I have _no_ idea of the interior of Scully's apartment/house/whatever, so um, yeah, I'm wingin' it. This is kind of a song fic. I heard this song early today, it's stuck in my head, and so I thought, 'what the hell, let's give it a go'. So without further ado, I give you my little piece of crappy-fluff/angst-goodness.   
  


* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, Dana Scully let out a sigh of relief at finally being home. She tossed her keys on the table beside the door and slipped out of her dusky brown leather jacket, hanging it on the coat rack when she was out of it. William was currently over at her mother's, which gave Dana a chance to relax a while; to have some time to herself. Running a hand through her red shoulder-length hair, she headed off towards her kitchen, intent on finding some wine so she could settle down on the couch and maybe take a nap. 

Coming to the refrigerator, she opened it up and studied the contents. Unfortunately, it turned out she didn't have any wine. "Crap," Dana muttered. She opted for a bottle of water instead and closed the refrigerator door, heading back into her living room and plopping down on the couch, kicking her shoes off in the process. Leaning back, she let herself loosen up a bit, which allowed her shoulders to remind her about their current state of tenseness. Letting out a groan of slight disgust, she massaged the back of her neck and shoulders with a hand, setting the bottle of water down on the coffee table. After managing to release the tension somewhat in her shoulders and neck, she hopped up and headed over to her stereo. "Hmm, what am I in the mood to listen to?" muttered Dana, her gaze sliding over her collection of cd's. Nothing struck her as interesting, so she decided to give the radio a try. "Been a while since I listened to the radio," Scully said to herself, turning on the radio and selecting a local radio station. As the radio station advertised itself, the went back over to the couch and sat back down, pulling her legs underneath her, and grabbed her water bottle. Opening it to take a sip, she listened to the first few notes of the song, before she started to pay attention when a man started to sing. 

"Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why" 

She mused over the lyrics of the song. 'Reminds me of when I first started on the x-files. When I first met Mulder. I was young, somewhat nave ... unsure if science really _could_ explain what kept happening in the x-files. And I'm not really sure I _do_ know why I'm here. Everything I've done, or that's happened, has led up to this moment, but what am I supposed to do now?' She stopped thinking when the next verse started, and paid close attention. 

"But under skinned knees and the skid marks Past the places where you used to learn You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return" 

'I am,' she thought. 'No matter what happens, I keep coming back. I can never fully turn away from all this. I can't ... I won't. It's personal, now. And I think I knew that when I first became Mulder's partner. I knew I could always back out, and I had a few opportunities to, but I didn't take them. Why didn't I take them? Because of Mulder? Am I waiting for him to return, so things can go back to being like they were? Because of what he means to me?' 

"He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why" 

'He is. He fights for what he believes in. I do that, sure, but not to the extent he does. And I need him, as well. He keeps me grounded; keeps me believing in the idea that everything'll turn out okay in the end. He always reassures me, and is there for me ... but. I don't know how I feel about him. He doesn't mean anything to me, per se. And I *don't* know why.' Dana sighed and closed her eyes. 

"You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away There's always another wound to discover There's always something more you wish he'd say" 

'I am waiting for him. I'm waiting for him to come back and _say_ something. _Do_ something. Let me know where to turn next. I wish he'd let me in on how he feels ... but he doesn't. No matter how close we get, he always keeps himself at a distance. And I do too, but ... God. The more I think about this, the more I realize on how I can't keep waiting forever.' 

"He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why 

"But you'll just tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for" 

'I will. I'll just let whatever happen, happen. Go for things that I feel like it's worth taking a chance for. I won't wait for him, from now on. I can't afford to. I admire him, respect him ... but it's over. I have to move on. I will move on.' 

"Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return" 

'I always wonder what would I happen if I didn't become an FBI agent. If I hadn't been assigned to be Mulder's partner. Would this all come out differently? Completely different? Or would we meet up eventually, and I'd get where I am, anyway? I just don't know.' Scully reached up and rubbed her forehead with her hands. 

"He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why 

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why And I don't know why  
Why ....  
I don't know ...." 

Dana thought over that last verse hard, as the song ended. She opened up and pushes herself off the couch to get up and turn the radio off. 

'Monica ... there's someone I need to think about. Ever since that night she helped me give birth to William .. I. I've felt this connection with her. I see some similarities between her and Mulder. She fights for what she believes in, but doesn't do so recklessly. She's not Mulder, and I think I'm glad for that.' She turned off the radio and leaned against the wall, staring down at the floor, arms crossed over her chest. 

'The way she looks at me ... the way she says my name ... I sense something there. And I always return that, subconsciously, then I go back later to think over what I did. I'm attracted to her, I can't deny that. But ...' she sighed. 'I can fall for her so easily, if I just let myself. But will I? I have a feeling she'd be willing, but I need to know.' 

She pulled away from the wall, and on pure instinct, went over to her coat to grab her cell phone. She turned it on and quickly dialed Monica's cell number. As she waited for her to pick up, she blinked and thought over her actions. 'What am I doing? Taking that chance of what I think is worth it? This is worth it. I can't let this go. I won't. She's a great friend, but I want it to be more. Please, let it become more.' Her thoughts ended as the ringing on the other line stopped. 

"Reyes here," said Monica in that slightly husky voice of hers. Dana cleared her throat. "Hi, Monica." 

"Dana!" Reyes exclaimed, sounding extremely pleased. "Hey yourself. How're you?" 

"I'm okay, I guess," Dana replied. She paused, then went on. "I was wondering ... Do you wanna have dinner tonight? Over at my place?" There was a slight pause on Reyes' end as well, then Monica spoke. 

"Sure. I could bring over some Chinese food or something, and we could just hang out. How's that sound?" 

"Sure. Anything ... everything you want," said Dana, a smile forming on her lips. 

'Yep. Everything you want.' 

**THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laur Wiswell


End file.
